Hidden
Hidden is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the United States Marine Corps against the People's Liberation Army. Description "The US has sighted a Chinese nuclear submarine close to a small tropical island. Satellite photographs indicate that the sub is moored in a newly built dock, making the whole island a fully operational marine base. US forces have to gain control of the island to counter this new threat. "The attack has begun with US airborne forces establishing a base of operations on two small islands formerly under the control of the Chinese. The Chinese forces will need to put their anti-air defense to the test and keep the US off the main island, and most importantly: the military base." Conquest Hidden's Conquest variant has a strong focus on air power for the USMC as they have multiple UH-60Ls and a AH-6J at their disposal. The PLA will have to make good use of their Shilkas and Stinger sites to defend their base from capture. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The US Base is located on two small islands to the east of the main Sub Base. Two UH-60L's spawn on the larger island while an AH-6J and two RIBs spawn on the smaller island along with a Stinger site. Unlike most control points, the US Base does not contain any resupply crates. Players will spawn either near the Black Hawks or near the Little Bird and RIBs. 2: Radar Station The Radar Station is one of two control points closest to the US Base. It doesn't spawn any vehicles when captured by any side and only has an Ammo Crate and Medical Crate, and a Stinger can be found nearby on the road. The point, however, is essential for the US to capture to maintain a presence on the Chinese-held island. Players will spawn near the Radar Station itself. 3: Supply Depot The Supply Depot is another control point that is close to the US Base. Normally under PLA control, it will spawn two FAVs, but if the USMC take it, it will instead spawn two DPVs. A set of supply crates resides in one of the huts. Players will spawn throughout the depot in one of the huts or near the shipping containers. 4: PLA Base The PLA Base is the main Chinese-held control point above the Sub Pen. It will spawn two Shilkas and two FAVs, as well as a Stinger site and two Type 85 HMGs facing towards the Supply Depot under PLA control, with another two Type 85 HMGs watching towards the Radar Station. Under USMC control, all vehicles are replaced with DPVs. The point also has a full compliment of resupply crates, as well as a helipad to repair helicopters and a Repair Station behind the more southern Shilka spawn. Players will spawn in one of the many tents throughout the point. Although not a part of the control point, the small port in front of the PLA Base spawns a DPV and a RIB for the USMC to land nearby and use to assault the island. 5: Sub Pen The Sub Pen is where the Chinese nuclear submarine is located. The area has three points of access. The front opening through the water that can be accessed by boat, or helicopter if the pilot is careful enough, and there are two spiral ramps accessed from the base above in large warehouses. The point only spawns a RIB no matter which team controls it, and it has three Type 85 HMGs located within the pen. One is located in front, guarding the main opening, while two flank the flag's location at the rear. The Sub pen also has a set of resupply crates at the entrance closer to the shore while a Medical crate resides near the flag. Players will spawn throughout the Sub Pen, usually on the far side where no entrances are located. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of Hidden takes place on the largest island. The Chinese have a slight advantage having two PBLs near their flag, but the USMC can still steal one for use as a quick getaway vehicle. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The USMC's flag is located at the Supply Depot control point. the Flag is flanked by four DPVs the US can use to assault the Chinese flag. Resupply crates can be found towards the front of the area as well as closer to the PLA Base, and players will spawn throughout the Depot. 2: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located near the northern large warehouse that leads down to the Sub Pen. The area has four FAV's for the Chinese to use, and the port to the northwest also has two PBLs that can be used to sneak around the island. Resupply crates can be found near the eastern FAV spawns and towards the front of the PLA base. Players will spawn near the FAVs and flag location. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat